Yu gonplei ste odon
by clexa727
Summary: Clarke needed Lexa, fully. Clarke needed Lexa in every sense of the word, no matter what happened at mount. weather, no matter what anyone thought, and she needed to heal. From everything. From her father's death, to leaving Camp Jaha.


"Clarke?"

Clarke looked up from her paper, "Yes?"

"Will you tell me what it was like in the sky?" Lexa asked, not knowing the effects of the question.

"Come with me for a moment,'' Clarke moved to the window in her room, "I want to show you something.''

Lexa walked quickly over to the other side of the room, her body shivering from the missing warmth of Clarke's furs. But once she was standing next to Clarke her body was instantly on fire, one of the many effects the girl had on Lexa.

Clarke pointed to the brightest star in the sky, and turned to Lexa, "That is the north star.''

"I know that Clarke, its how I navigate back to TonDC.'' Lexa chuckled lightly.

"If you would've let me finish my pause, I would've then said that's first star I remember smart ass.'' Clarke said, and turned back to the window.

Lexa looked at Clarke in a confused state and then thought back on the list of words and phrases that Raven told her about. And then she smiled and recited the words Raven told her to say. The only reason she trusted Raven is because she said it would make Clarke smile, and may be even laugh.

"I am smart, I have to be. I am Heda, and you love my ass. So therefore, that insult did not work Clarke.''

Okay maybe she tweaked it to her liking, but Raven doesn't have to know.

Lexa looked at Clarke, the moonlight washing over her face and giving her eyes a grey color. Her skin a soft pale color, lips a deep pink, from biting them in concentration. Lexa noted the way her head tilted slightly to the right, and the simple smile playing on the girl's lips. How her eyebrows lifted when she looked at the moonlight, how her eyes glazed over in memory.

"Clarke? What is the matter?" Lexa breathed out the words.

"N-nothing, it's nothing Lexa.''

Lexa shook her head and stepped behind Clarke, arms encircling her waist, pulling her impossibly close against her. Her head rested upon Clarke's shoulder, and she whispered seven words.

"It's okay to talk to me, Clarke.''

Clarke sunk into the warmness of Lexa's body, her eyes burning, she didn't want to think about the ark, about what they did, about how harsh the rules were, how there was no mercy. She didn't want to think about all of her actions, about all of those people, all those lives she took away, and she didn't want to think about how alone she always felt.

Gosh, she really didn't want to think about how it must feel for Lexa, to constantly be alone, no matter what day, or what hour. How she must have been so lonely at night, having a bed, with no one to share it with. With living with no emotions, suppressing everything she felt, except anger. How dull her life must have been for those years, how she had no time to heal from the death of Costia, the deaths of her people in Mount. Weather. She didn't want to think about how tired Lexa must be of being Heda.

"The sky is beautiful. When you're looking out and you realize you're in the middle of thousands of stars that are billions of years old, how you can see the moon and sun so clearly. How you can look to your left and earth is right there, it makes you sit back and realize how precious and beautiful the universe is. I remember the first time I saw earth,'' Clarke took a deep breathe, and swallowed, "I was about four, my father and I went walking around mecca station and we had passed a window and he just stopped and crouched on his knees and pointed at this big ball. I remember thinking about how cool it would be to bounce that big blue and green ball in my bedroom until he told me what earth was.'' She wiped at a few tears and continued to stare at the moon.

"Your father seemed like a great man.'' Lexa saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and tightened her grip slightly.

"H-he was.''

Lexa looked up to the moon, before uttering, "Yu gonplei ste odon.''

Lexa didn't say anything after that, just held Clarke close, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. And Clarke just listened, eyes closed and her head back, enjoying the contact and attention. What seemed like hours later, Lexa felt her feet go numb, and quietly told Clarke she needed to sit. Clarke proceeded to take hold of her hand and pulled her to the bed of furs.

Once both women were under the furs they turned to look at each other, Lexa's forest green eyes meeting Clarke's sea blue ones.

"I-I miss him, so much,'' Clarke whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It will pass, the longing for his presence will pass soon enough.''

Clarke opened her eyes again, and was met with the most loving look anyone has ever given her. Those once hard, guarded eyes were now soft, open, expressing everything that was felt within Lexa. And it made Clarkes chest explode with love for the fragile girl besides her. And that's when she finally let her guard down fully. She reached forward and placed a hand on the back of Lexa's neck, and pulled her into her, moving forward on her own. Her eyes slipped close and pressed her lips to Lexa's, feeling Lexa sink into it.

Lexa wrapped a hand around Clarke's waist and pressed their bodies together and molded her lips into the blonde's. Her heart screaming at her, her lungs screaming, and her head screaming at her. But she ignored her body and kept her lips connected with the girl she loved with every bit of her heart.

Clarke pulled away first, breathing raggedly. She slipped her hand into the mane of brown hair and connected their lips again, moving more aggressively into Lexa's personal space. Her lips moving desperately against Lexa's feeling like if she couldn't intake enough, feeling like she could disappear at any moment.

Lexa tore her lips away from Clarke's, and breathed out a, "We have time, Clarke, I'm not going anywhere, not again. Not again.''

They had kissed before, that's how Lexa had gotten into Clarke's bed in the first place. But this time felt more raw and naked then any kiss before. This kiss wasn't about lust, or anger, or forgiveness. It was simple, yet complex act of Clarke begging Lexa for security, and Lexa willingly giving her it.

Lexa softly pressed her lips back into Clarke's, pouring every bit of her emotions into it and for a moment it overwhelmed Clarke. Because this simple kiss spoke more to her than words ever could. This one kiss brought her that safety she had been looking for since her father had been floated and she'd been imprisoned. She pulled away and choked out sob, and Lexa pressed her face into golden locks.

Clarke buried herself in Lexa, and cried for the first time in forever. She left herself fall limp and sob into the greened eyed girl's chest, gasping for air. Her hands firmly gripping onto the dark red silk of Lexa's nightgown. And all Lexa did was hold her and press small kisses to her hair, knowing nothing she said in that moment would help the girl in her arms. She knew and it killed her that she couldn't do anything about it. Finally Clarke felt her lungs fill with air and her chest released that knot it had formed and her body relaxed fully.

"Thank you, for loving me Lexa, when I could no longer do it myself."

Lexa fought back tears, "Thank you Clarke for letting me love you when you could no longer. It is my honor to cherish you, to adore you, and most of all, to see Klark kom spirit. It is my honor to behold you as yourself, not as a leader, or as a part of Skiru, but as an individual, as a person.''

Clarke looks up Lexa and kisses he lips gingerly, and then felt exhaustion over take her body.

Clarke yawned, and then whispered out, "Reshop Leska.''

"Reshop Klark.''

Clarke pressed herself into Lexa's body, and tucked her chin into Lexa's chest. The warmth of the furs were nothing compared to the warmth of Lexa's chest. Lexa lifted Clarkes head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and again whispered these words into her ear,

"Yu gonplei ste odon.''


End file.
